To Notice You
by Gentle Hina
Summary: " She loved everything about him. From his messy blond hair to his emerald eyes, even to that rude and sarcasstic tone he used so many times."  Although Matilda has always noticed Arthur, it seems that he doesn't notice her. Or does he?


She loved everything about him. From his messy blond hair to his emerald eyes, even to that rude and sarcasstic tone he used so many times. She adored those moments when the man was so gentle and peaceful as if nothing in the world could ruin his day, when he noticed her after such long moments. For the woman, however, the moments where he would notice her were brief and unsatisfying.

It seemed as though the time she put into looking rather nice went completely unnoticed. After a while she figured that even if she hadn't had showered for days he wouldn't notice. But her on the other hand noticed every change he made. From switching from wearing his usual red tie to that of a green or from wearing black socks instead of the usual plaid she was sure to take note and at times like the subtle change.

The day had began like any other; Matilda sat at the end of the table in the meeting room as the other countries talked and argued here and there. She wore her usual short-sleeved button up shirt, her pen striped skirt, and her black heels. She lightly drummed her slender fingers on the oak table as she stared at the door, waiting for a certain English country to come in. She had just began to get a little worried from how long he was taking when he finally walked in the room. His tan suit and red tie looked crinkled and messy, something he was trying to fix as he continued on.

"Arthur, I thought you wouldn't have made it!" Francine remarked with somewhat of a taunting smile as she sat down. This caused said man's rather bushy eyebrow to twitch in irratation but he somehow managed to quickly hide it.

"Keep your mouth shut you French frog. I'm not in the mood to deal with your nonsense today!" Francine simply laughed as Arthur angrily sat down in his seat, one that was just one seat from Matilda's.

"Um, Arthur?" The Canadian's voice wasn't as quiet as usual, though it was just a bit hard to hear due to Alfred yelling insults across the room at a certain Russian. Arthur, who had been getting out some paper to take notes, paused his actions in order to look up to see what the noise was.

He looked confused as his emerald eyes flashed back and forth in an attempt to penpoint who had called him. Certainly it wasn't Francine, he was quite sure of that, and the other countries were too far away to talk to him so close. Could it be a ghost? Maybe a fairy of some sort? It was only when Matilda had tried again that he snapped his head directly at her.

"Arthur!" Her face was covered in obvious frustration; she hated having the man she loved not being able to remember or notice her! Arthur's cheeks lit up to a light red due to embarassment.

"Oh, Matilda! I.. didn't see you there. What was it you needed?" He flickered his eyes away for a quick moment before looking at her again.

"I was just going to ask why you were so late today. Usually you're so early." She played with her pen a bit as the English man paused.

"I simply overslept. You see-" He cut himself off there and looked from side to side; the coast seemed clear. "Now Matilda, before I continue, I don't want you making fun of me."

The young woman nodded. "Of course not. Have I ever done that before?" Her blond eyebrows scrunched in thought for a moment before returning to normal.

"N-No. Not really. But moving on. My alarm clock was unplugged by the faires. Usually they don't do stuff like that but I guess they were in the mood to pull pranks!" He had a look of anger on his face, possibly from his looking back at the earlier events.

"Ah, that makes sense. I know you aren't one to oversleep, so when you were taking so long I became worried." She gave an embarassed smile before looking down and scribbling on the notebook paper she had laid out when she first got there.

Arthur was silent once more. Matilda was worried about him? And she knew his usual time of arrivel from the looks of it... Why had she payed attention to that? Certainly she wasn't always waiting for him to get there! .. Was she? He couldn't understand it. Not even Francine honestly gave that much concern if he was just a little behind schedule! Perhaps it was all just because he had raised her right. Yes.. that must be it.

"Matilda?" He finally spoke as he looked directly at her, emerald eyes locking with a pair of violet ones.

"Yes, Arthur?" She didn't dare break eye contact.

"Why did that concern you so much?"

Now there was silence from her. How could she explain such it in a way that wouldn't make her look stupid or give away her feelings for him?

"I.. I just don't like that thought of anything bad happening to you." She hoped that didn't sound cheesy. Arthur could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You know Mattie-"

Unfortunately the moment between the two and what Arthur was about to say was interrupted by a loud-mouthed American banging on the table and yelling.

"Alright everyone, time to start! I'll, of course, begin!" Alfred had a huge grin on his face as he looked all across the room, blue eyes settling on Matilda and even giving a wink at her.

She only rolled her eyes in turn. The American had proposed to her a while back and even though she clearly showed no interest he still hadn't gotten the clue. She quickly turned her attention back to the situation at hand and silently cursed Alfred with his bad timing. She supposed the whole thing could wait until after the meeting.

When the meeting had _finally_ ended Matilda quickly stood up along with Arthur, who tried to scurry past her.

"Wait, Arthur!" She fast-walked after him as she called out, almost loosing her grip on her papers. The English man stopped and turned around.

"Yes Matilda?" His eyes flickered to her, the ground, then back at her.

"What were you going to tell me before the meeting?" She could feel her heart began to beat fast and flutter in her chest; she was sure that probably wasn't healthy.

A laugh came from Arthur, who rubbed his neck as he finally made eye contact with her again.

"Oh, it was nothing. Honest."

A look of utter disappointment spread slowly across Matilda's fair-skinned face. She forced a laugh to come out, which happened to be much quieter than she would have liked.

"Of course. I'll see you next meeting then. Or, you know, next time I visit you."

As Matilda quickly walked away in embarassment and disappointment Arthur had opened his mouth to call her back but, instead, shut it.

"I'll say it next time. Next time for sure."

* * *

><p>Yeeeep. This is what I pop out after not writing anything for so long. I suck guys, I know. :'I<p>

And ftpfpt I adore England and Canada ;n; I noticed I've never written anything about them, so.. yeah. Here we are.


End file.
